The glass industry successfully has used colorants in past applications for consumer products. The applications, however, usually require production of several tints from the same glass tank. Also, colorant technology historically has led to much higher defect levels in consumer ware. Defect levels often were on the order of tens to hundreds of defects per cubic inch. For example, Corning Visions.TM. specifications were at one time as high as 300 defects/cubic inch Color television panel glasses cannot tolerate levels above the 10.sup.-4 to 9.times.10.sup.-4 defects/cubic inch regime. Bonded oxides and frit materials used for past consumer applications were not suitable for CTV panels. Past experience with this approach proved marginally successful, with color distribution (stirring) as the main problem. Blister levels below 1/cubic inch were achieved, hence not approaching the current required levels of 10.sup.-4 per cubic inch.